


End Game

by omilymeers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: The newest Cullen has had the short end of the stick since she was changed, but then, something changed.





	1. Chapter 1

There were a few things that Danielle knew very well at this point in her life. The first was that being a vampire had a lot of perks. You got to be young forever, gorgeous and if you ended up in the right places, filthy rich. Second, drinking animal blood was horrible. There was just something that Danielle could never get used to. She did not mind hunting the animals, but there was something about the smell. This was something that none of the other members of her ‘family’ had a problem with. Her family was the last thing that she knew very well. Her ‘family’ was a coven of vampires. She knew her family well now, after being turned by Carlisle 3 years ago, but she did not get along with a majority of them.  
Emmett and Rosalie were the only 2 that Danielle was close with. Most of the ‘family’ she could tolerate. Esme understood that she missed her old life, as it had ended so recently, and Jasper had stayed out of her way since they had realized that she had no problems with blood, but Edward and Alice were the worst. Edward had taken away her freedom to think about what she wanted due to his telepathy. Danielle and Edward always clashed due to personal differences and due to the fact that Edward had refused to get out of her head. Alice and Danielle were too different to get along. Alice refused to let her go shop for her own belongings and clothing, each time claiming that Danielle would ‘slip’ and kill someone, leading Alice to be the main one decorating her room (which now had touches of what Danielle liked due to Emmett and Rosalie’s help) and picking out what clothes she would own. Edward would also back up Alice’s claims that Danielle would slip. Carlisle did not help the situation because he took Edward’s word for everything.  
Due to the tensions, it all came to a head.  
“So I’m never leaving the property, because, according to Alice, I’m going to slip up?” Danielle questioned. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice all stood across from her, Jasper behind her near the stairs and the rest of the ‘family’ was on a hunting trip.  
“Alice saw you slip, we cannot let that happen, especially now with Bella in the picture,” Carlisle said. “It’s for the good of the family.’  
“You just don’t understand yet, Danielle,” Alice added, “but you will with time.”  
“It’s been over 2 years since I was changed, and somehow I’m going to slip every time I would like to go out? That honestly sounds like bullshit. Blood doesn’t even smell good to me,” Danielle said, her voice growing angry.  
Alice sighed, “It isn’t our fault that you will slip when you go. We just want to keep you safe.”  
Danielle laughed, “Keep me safe? You want to keep me safe? Safe from people? It’s not that because Bella is over all the time. And it’s not like you want to keep Bella safe from me then.”  
“Can you please calm down Danielle,” Carlisle asked.  
“No, I can’t actually. This entire situation is insane. I was brought into this so-called family 2 years ago, and no one trusts me or takes me seriously. I am the only one confined to the house and no one likes me. I have almost no one. And I only say almost because Emmett and Rosalie have done so much for me.”  
“Don’t be like this, sit down and we can talk about it,” Carlisle said calmly, moving forward to touch Danielle.  
Flinching back, Danielle said, “Do not fucking touch me.”  
“Be reasonable,” Edward groaned.   
“Why should I be? I have tried to be nice. I have tried to get along with everyone. You all act like I’m the bad guy all of the time, and you all gang up on me,” Danielle said, slowly backing up towards the door.  
“We have been nice. You need to calm down,” Edward stated.  
“You know what, I don’t think that I will,” Danielle said.  
It was then that something flew at her. Or somethings as it turned out. It was a wallet and car keys that she didn’t recognize.  
Danielle looked at Jasper, who had thrown it and he said, “Don’t thank me, Emmett gave those to me and said to give them to you when the time was right.”  
“Jasper, what are you thinking?” Alice screeched. At the same time, Edward yelled, “Don’t you dare run!” But it was too late, Danielle was out the door.  
In the driveway, there was a car that she didn’t recognize. It was a white Ford escape. She quickly got in and drove the car down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until she was almost in town that Danielle looked in the wallet. Inside there were hundreds of dollars in cash, a credit card and a debit card, both with her name on it, a slip of paper with pin numbers on it, and a drivers licence. The thing that surprised her, was that it was the same picture from her old one, the one from before she turned. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her eyes shining and barling keeping back a grin.  
Throwing the wallet on the seat next to her, she looked at the phone. It was the newest iPhone and almost empty, with the exception of two messages.

Rosalie: From us to you. Take a few days and find out who you are again.  
Emmett: Congratulations on freedom! 

Putting her phone down, Danielle slowly made her way to Port Angeles, the ride was smooth and she kept the windows down, blaring music so incase either Edward or Alice came for her she would be able to smell them. When she got there, she quickly went and bought a new outfit so she would not stick out in the crowd.  
She wandered the mall a couple hours, getting almost everything that she liked, slowly building her closet to what it had been in high school and the year of college she had done. The mall was small, so in the few hours she was able to go to all the stores and find some things that she liked. She slowly left the mall, unsure of what to do with herself. She hadn’t heard anything from Emmett about going back to the house, she knew that she could go somewhere, anywhere, but she didn’t know where. That was until she bumped into something, or as it turned out someone.  
On first impact, Danielle had thought she had bumped into a wall or a pole, but as it turned out it was just a large man. He was about 6 feet tall if she guessed, with dark short hair and tan skin. The most surprising thing about him was how muscle he had on him. He was built like truck, something that she had only seen with her eyes once before with Emmett.  
Composing herself after the shock of running into him, Danielle said, “Sorry about that,” and continued on her way.  
After a few moments, she could hear footsteps running after her, followed by a series of ‘Heys!’ Quickly turning around she saw that it was the same guy from before.  
“What do you want?” she asks as soon as he catches up.  
“I just wanted- wait… you’re a vampire,” he said, voice filled with confusion.  
Danielle stopped moving completely. First day out and something had found her, not a vampire, she could tell that he wasn’t one from his beating heart, but definitely something. “What do you want?” she was finally able to ask.  
“We need to talk,” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out through one of the nearby doors and then into an ally.  
“What is wrong with you?” she asked when he finally let go of her. “Who are you? What are you?”  
“I’m… I’m Paul,” he said, unsure of what to say.  
“Okay Paul, what was that?” Danielle asked.  
“I imprinted on you,” he said, looking down at his feet, attempting to make himself look small.  
Danielle waited a few minutes trying to see if he was serious. Imprinting? It sounded like a disease. “I don’t know what that is,” she finally said.  
“What? How do you not know?” he asked, shaking.  
“I’m the one that the Cullens won’t let leave the property. So excuse me if I’m not up to date with all of the bullshit happening in the world.”  
“Won’t let you leave?” he questioned and stopped shaking almost completely.  
“Yeah, this is my first time leaving the property, let alone Forks in 2 years. Edward and Alice knows something, something about me. They gave excuses to everyone else, but they came to the point where they don’t make sense anymore, so Rose and Emmett broke me out.”  
“Are they here?” Paul asked, as he took a quick look around the alley.  
“God no,” Danielle laughed. “They’re going to be doing damage control with Alice and Edward for days.”  
“Why do they hate you so much?”  
“No idea. I don’t think I’ve ever given either of them a reason to hate me. I just woke up, and instant hatred. I don’t think it helps that I don’t agree with her on a lot of things.”  
“What kind of things?” Paul asked.  
Danielle rolled her eyes, still no idea what he could be on. “Are you just going to stand here and interrogate me all day?” she laughed.  
“If you’ll let me,” he said leaning against the wall smirking.  
She rolled her eyes, smiling. He wasn’t the type of guy she would have gone for before she was turned, but maybe her type had changed.  
“I’m not like the rest of them,” she started. “They were born at a different time. A time where the women where submissive. I am the youngest in terms of years that I’ve been on the earth, so I should be the most submissive, to not only the men, but also to the other women. But I’m not. I talk back, I give my opinion on everything even though I’m never asked, I fight back against them when they try to put me down, and I do not care what they think of me. That was unheard of for them. Since a vampire’s opinions are said to stay similar to theirs during their human lives, I’m not well liked. It doesn’t help that I don’t play along with Alice’s plan to make me at least look like them even if I won’t act like them.”  
“Look like them?”  
“I won’t let Alice dress me how she wants. She picks the outfits the rest of them wear. It’s weird.”  
“That’s a little bit more than weird.”  
“Oh I know, just they don’t,” said Danielle. “But, this isn’t really why we’re here is, is it? You were supposed to tell me about that imprinting thing you mentioned before.”  
“I don’t know if you want to know,” Paul said, looking down and running his hand through his hair.  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. It’s not like we’re connected or something… We aren’t, are we?” Danielle said, eyes widening when she saw Paul grinch when she had said that they were ‘connected’.  
“You need to understand that it wasn’t my choice-,” he started, but Danielle cut him off.  
“That is not a good way to start this, and you know that,” Danielle said.  
“Imprinting is something that shape-shifters do. Legends says it’s soulmates, or something like that. Sam thinks it is a way for the pack line to continue on, which now also seems like bullshit. So no one really understands where they come from or why they exist. The only thing we do know now is that is that it apparently happened often now even though the legends has said it was rare.”  
“Jesus christ. I thought soulmates where something a white mormon lady made up because she was lonely.”  
“It’s the dumbest thing, I promise you.”  
“It just-” Danielle started to say, but was cut off by her phone ringing. She held up a finger to Paul to wait a second and answered. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Alice can’t see you in her visions anymore. She’s been watching you since you left and was really mad when you got bought that pair of birkenstocks. She stopped being able to see you maybe 15 minutes ago though, and she’s on her way to you. She’s pissed and I would recommend keeping whatever you found with you,” Emmett said from the other side of the phone.  
“So what do you think I should do?” Danielle asked.  
“Stay out of Forks and away from that mall,” he said.  
“Okay, I wasn’t planning on going back yet, so that helps,” she said.  
“Don’t worry too much. It’s only her going to find you and from what I’ve heard you’ve got time until she gets there. I know you don’t want to come back right now, and that fair. Rose and I have your back.”  
“Thank you so much. You and Rosalie didn’t have to do this for me, you know that right.”  
“We know we didn’t have to, but we wanted to. They are so shitty to you for no reason and it isn’t fair for you. You didn’t want this life.”  
“Yeah… I’ll see you in a few days.”  
“We fucking better, Rose already misses you,” Emmett said before hanging up.  
Danielle turned to Paul then and asked, “So how do you feel about a bit of a road trip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Outfit: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1032071


End file.
